Eve Fullbuster
Eve Fullbuster, formerly known by the codename Ora Seis, is a powerful, beautiful and omnipotent Independent Abyssal and a practitioner of Abyssal Dark Magic, as well as a former Celestial Abyssal. A General of the original Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, one of the most powerful Dark Empires and a official member of the evil Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 that once sought the destructive Super Nova, she was among the few remaining members who formed the First DEM Order, and later joined Wolf Pack Squad along with her Abyssal reformed guildmates that once formed the original Abyssal Legion in DEM Empire. She is also the elder sister of Yukino Fullbuster. She is a original character created by DestroyerSubjugator90. After Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's defeat, Eve was released from Abyssal Curse and almost became insane after she discovered the inhuman things she did in DEM. However, she managed to overcome this when a group of heroes who fought for their village, met and asked her to join them, even though she was an Abyssal. That time was the most happy moments of her life, however, she was an Abyssal, and with that, she was immortal. Gradually she was seeing her friends die of old age. Over time, all of her friends were dead, so she decided to travel the through universe as a heroine to pay for her sins in DEM Empire. Now she is a member of Wolf Pack Squad in New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Data *''Name: Eve Fullbuster'' *''Nacionality: Katsukiria; Organ Planet'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Classification: Alien Human, Human, Abyssal, Meta Abyssal, Prme Abyssal'' *''Age: 5,402,193,826; 18 in appearance'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, flight, telekinesis, ki manipulation, skilled martial artist, can create a barrier to block attacks and survive against hazardous environments, energy senses, Super Abyss transformations (can go up to 1 and Legendary Super Abyssal forms for a massive boost in power), resistance to mind control, acute hearing (was able to hear Plakton's wailing while under tons of solid ice)'' *''Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident'' *''Destructive Capacity: At least large planet level+, likely star level (ravaged a whole galaxy in a few years time)'' *''Range: At least one planetary diameter; likely much farther'' *''Speed: Massively hypersonic+ long range speed, FTL+ short burst speed'' *''Durability: At least large planet level+, likely star level (she was pushed to the Sun by a full powered Family Mugetsu of Ichigo and his friends, to mention though, Eve's attack was overpowered because kid Trunks fired an energy blast that collided with Eve's energy blast and had as a result to prevented Eve from firing more energy blasts into the Omega Blaster)'' *''Lifting Strength: Class G+, likely higher (was able to crush a SPECTRO jet, which can withstand country busting attacks, with her bare hands)'' *''Striking Strength: Possibly Class XKJ+ (physically bested SSJ Trunks and Hulk)'' *''Stamina: Higher than an average SSJ'' *''Standard Equipment: A mind control device on her head and the rest of her body'' *''Intelligence: Intelligent warmongering strategist'' *''QI: 80'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Blaster Meteor: A technique where Eve surrounds herself in ki and launches homing energy waves at her opponents and strong enough to destroy a whole planet.'' **''- Energy Shield: A technique Eve uses to shield herself from oncoming attacks within an aura of abyss which can also be used to let her survive freely in the vacuum of space for a good period time.'' **''- Eraser Cannon: A powerful green energy ball technique commonly used by Eve, alternatively known as the Blaster Shell. Powerful enough to destroy a country.'' **''- Gigantic Press: A technique where Eve rushes at and tackles her foes with considerable force while using her Energy Shield.'' **''- Omega Blaster: A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique. It begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. Alternatively known as the Gigantic Meteor. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or destroying them outright.'' **''- Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind alone.'' Appearance Eve is a very beautiful and cute Abyssal stuck in her teenage form. In her Demon form, she wears a short black sailor dress, metal thigh-high boots and gauntlets, and has a long white hair with a side-tail. Her Demonic Abyssal and Abyssal Princess from are not so different in body and facial features. She has a very long silver hair, red eyes, pale skin and a C-cup breasts. Eve is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and short silvery hair with a one-side tail. As her codename suggests, Eve's attire is the "evil" counterpart of Eve in Christian religion, who supposed wears "white" clothes (an Angel reference): she wears a short sailor dress, and armored armor on her arms and legs. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The only thing that changes in her Princess forms are the garments. In her Princess form, her clothes are completely torn and frayed, leaving her body exposed. Unlike others Abyssals, Eve dresses in a feminine black sailor dress. Her outfit made her friendly with Sailor Moon. Personality Eve is a malevolent, nihilistic, power-hungry and revengeful sorceress who desires to reshape the universe, which she could rule as its Goddess and where everyone would worship her and be her slaves for eternity. She displays strong contempt and resentment for mankind, evidenced in her hateful speech to the Galbadian people after killing Gyvia. When confronting the heroes, she demonstrates even higher levels of contempt (mixed with a loathing respect, as she calls Squall "an impressive nuisance"), and a violent hatred of SeeDs (witch hunters). She is also very cruel, leaving people to their death or killing hundreds, if not thousands, of people without second thought, and is very confident in her own power. She is not totally inhuman though as she takes pity on Ichinose and makes him her Abyssal Knight, when she could have left him being sentenced to death. Also, some of her lines in Dissidia hint that she regrets the happiness and innocence of her younger days, with which she strives to renew no matter the cost. Many people in Ratatoskr tried to tell her to leave the DEM Empire and find her own happiness away from that war, but Eve's mind was completely destroyed by Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott's Abyssal powers. Eve also proves to be highly intelligent and manipulative: she easily uses the Galbadian bureaucracy to make her way towards its highest spheres of influence; she manipulates Vinzer Deling and Seifer to do her biddings by playing on their insecurities and desires; she possesses Jonhy but plunges her into a coma to lead the protagonists where she wants them to and only uses her “host” when she needs to; and finally she displays keen strategic skills during the universalwide war she ignited between DEM and Heroes side. By reading through Eve's words and actions, it becomes obvious that she is fully aware of her upcoming defeat against the "Legendary Prime Abyssa Punisherl", whom she awaits without fear. Her goal of Time Compression is driven by her desire to overcome her demise by creating a chaotic and unchanging universe where she would live alone forever and where no Abyssal Punisher, no Abyssal, no Heroes and no villains could threaten her life, even if it means being alone for eternity. By doing so, she would reverse Fate itself and would be able to endlessly torment those who were supposed to kill her. It is also made clear that her contempt for mankind is due to the intense persecution that she suffered from the people of her own time. It is hinted that the future generations knew what she did in Squall's era and wanted to prevent her ascension to power, prejudicing her and her kind for crimes still not committed yet. Eve, in her core, was innocent girl who was corrupted by Isaac Westcott and the Abyssals and all she wanted was somewhere peaceful away from any living beings because all living beings were a nuisance for her. According to Yukino, Eve was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. Sometime between being abducted by DEM's followers and acquiring her codename, "Eve", like the other members of the DEM Empire, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think of her Spirits as living beings and is often seen treating them without much dignity. She expresses disgust at Katarina's compassion for her friends. Eve reveals her dislike for the reality, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes all humans to be impure; including herself. As a result, she has an obsession with Abyssals, viewing them as beings of "perfection". Her obsession with them is so great that she dreams of nothing but herself becoming an Prime Abyssal, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to gain power, for she thinks she will become one if she does that. She has also expressed extreme displeasure towards anyone who speaks negatively about her dream, as shown when Judas mocked it, causing her to fly off the handle. However, her opinion concerning the value of her life is overturned when she learns the true form of her magic, a revolting parasite growing from her lifespan, and Judas manages to convince her to survive for her own sake. As she desperately declares a desire to live, her wish is soon granted by the restoration of her lifespan thanks to Dan Straight's Habaraki. Collectively, she, along with her abyssal friends in Destiny Crew, values freedom, unwilling to let anyone or anything compromise it. Eve speaks of herself and her remaining guildmates as "us" and when she fights, she also does it for them, implying that she has a deeper bond with them. Eve is also quite vain, complaining about how a cloak is unfashionable and bulky, prompting her to be chided. Her lighter side seems to encompass a competitive streak: in the search for Nirvana, she suggests a competition and a prize to be awarded to the winner. As a heroine, Eve is a headstrong woman, who likes to do as she wants, but is also easily led to admire others, as seen with her first encounter with Risty. She is very determined to fight, and eager to branch out and fight different opponents, so that she may become stronger to become a Prime Abyssal to protect her loved ones. Despite her eagerness to fight, however, she is prone to fear, and is frequently shown wetting herself in terror when she has nightmares with Isaac Westcott. Eve is a very calm and soft-spoken person. She has an amiable and modest personality. Although she is skilled in combat, she usually holds back when fighting. In her heroine character, she very kind-hearted and is very tomboyish who hates women's fashion, a sense quite similar to Katarina Couteau. History The daughter of Nu Wa and the general of an ExKrieg, Eve Fullbuster was conceived four hundred years ago, prior to the beginning of Universal War I, but was kept from growing in Nu Wa's womb by magical means. She remained unborn during Nu Wa's several-hundred-year-long physical stint as a Snake, and was finally born after her mother, who regained her human shape courtesy of Celica Arfonia tried to become a true human again by enchanting herself onto her unborn child. When this failed, Nu Wa considered Eve to be worthless and discarded her in the back alleys of Rosemary Village in the planet of Harrian but later it was revealed she was actually consumed by theBlackness after her fights with Ara Astaroth on the past. Eve remained in the village, and grew up there, alongside Dunkelheit, who would years later become a mercenary of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 in his group, Zero Numbers-Purgadores. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Darth Hades-following cult, Nu Wa managed to save Dunkelheit from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Force, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting Darth Ragnos (the master that Darth Hades killed himself). She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Licorice, Harbor and Katir While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Eve," so Licorice decided to give her the surname "Fullbuster" after her energetic personality so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Eve became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with an ExKrieg, an elderly ExKrieg-Mage from the Bandu planet who taught her about Magic and the history of the ExKriegs. One day, Harbor came up with a plan for Eve and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Harbor was, Eve prepared to take the blame herself, but Licorice announced herself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Eve was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her left eye. Licorice rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Eve staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Licorice. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Licorice, but discovered that she had changed; the kind and compassionate girl she knew her to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Licorice had been possessed by what she claimed to be the spirit of the Fallen, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower and revive the Fallen I that was killed by the Legendary ExKrieg. Eve refused to help her, prompting Licorice to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed her. Before letting her escape, Licorice told Eve to keep the Tower of Force a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of the continent, Eve made her way to society to find for help to recover from her injuries. When she arrived in the first country she spent days walking to find, she found the fascist Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire bombing the nation with nuclear-space bombs and powerful laser cannons from space, creating a scenary of destruction and war. Luckily, Eve managed to save herself by returning all the way back from where she came from, but before she could notice, the planet was already under the control of DEM Empire and she was caught by a patrol unit at night. Eve was then arrested and sent to a concentration camp in Indar planet where she was forced to work with harsh condictions. The times that Eve spent in the camp were the worse moments of her life as she witnessed many war crimes there, including when people were forced to dig their own graves and be carbonized alive. During Isaac Westcott's time as the Emperor of DEM Empire, Isaac's kidnapped several children of their own people to use the children as human experiments. However, between thousands of among the thousands of children, there was one that was special, Eve Fullbuster, a ExKrieg half Harrian who Isaac took insterest. Isaac then brought Eve to his palace where he slowly meet her. It was not without precedent that Isaac should have chosen a Human of Indar planet for his apprentice. In ancient times, the Abyssals, taking notice of the martial prowess and evil capacity of the humans in other planets, made lucrative contacts on Indar planet, and spent exorbitant sums to hire Uliria Humans as mercenaries. Long after the Abyss culture died out, the influence of the Abyssal remained a part of Humans culture in Indar, that's why Isaac choose Indar Planet. Humans in Indar were known to endure extreme amounts of pain, which makes them powerful human soldiers, but nothing could have prepared young Eve for the brutality of Isaac's training. Despite Isaac's harshness, Eve held the utmost respect for the man, and was fanatically loyal. When Eve Fullbuster was very young—so young that she would remember few memories prior to this—Isaac Westcott took her to the Multi-Universe Force HQ, both of them disguised as tourists. Isaac Westcott's apprentice command of the abyss was sufficient to keep both himself and Eve from being sensed by the dark radiation sensors, as long as they did not enter the Planet's core itself. As the building was not open to tourists, there was very little risk of discovery. For the better part of a day, they stood there, and Isaac Westcott's apprentice pointed out to Eve the various faces of individual high-officers trained to fight the Abyssals and the DEM Empire as they entered and left the HQ, whispering into Eve's ear of the Multi-Universe Forces' ultimate destruction. Eve would long remember the thrill of seeing his foes, standing in their presence, hearing about their downfall, as they walked past, not one of them aware of the fate that ultimately awaited them. Eventually, the time came for Eve's final test. Isaac sent her out to a remote and isolated world called Brut Planet, in Galaxy 52-19, where she was hunted by assassin droids and ghouls for a month. At the end of the month, Eve found Isaac waiting at the mouth of a cave. Eve had not eaten for days, and was exhausted. Regardless, Isaac challenged Eve to a duel, in which Eve was easily defeated. Isaac stood over the broken girl, and told her that he had been preparing another apprentice, should Eve fail as she had. Enraged, Eve flew at Isaac with murderous intent. Isaac was caught off guard, but was able to disarm Eve. Even without a weapon, Eve continued to attack, even going so far as to bite Isaac's hand before being ultimately defeated. Pleased, Isaac announced that Eve's training was complete, and that she was now an Abyssal in his Abyssal Legion. In time, the Isaac became aware of Eve Fullbuster's training of Casper as her secret apprentice. While initially angry at Eve for this, he used it to his advantage - in both uncovering the treacherous members of the DEM Imperial Senate rumored to be trying to start rebellion against the DEM Empire and as an opportunity to finally dispose of Eve. Ever since the setback on Indar, Isaac was disappointed to see his apprentice wither away into a broken shell of the woman he once was. Isaac had spent years engineering Eve's fall to the Abyss Side, only to see his life's work all but destroyed because of Eve's carelessness. But with Casper now in his plans, he sent his spies to follow him on his missions for Eve. With the reports he received, he was thrilled with the prospect of taking the young Casper hopeful as his own apprentice. 1 year later, as Casper's training was on the verge of completion, Eve dispatched her young apprentice on a final series of tests to determine the level of his strength before they could confront the Isaac Westcott. Casper pursued his objectives with great anticipation at the thought of fulfilling his primary purpose in life, from defeating military fugitives to training in the ruins of the Light Temples. Due to the secret nature of his existence, Eve commanded Casper to execute anyone who saw him, with the exception of General Kalani and Ghetsis that are high-officers on DEM Empire, so as to not alert Isaac of their plans to assassinate him. As such, his targets included Imperial Nazis who had the unfortunate accident of crossing his path. After completing his final mission by killing Kyoko of the former DEM Council on Deus Ex Vectron, Casper returned to his master's flagship, the Executor where he believed they would assassinate the Isaac Westcott together. Unknown to Capser, however, Isaac's spies had been tracking him since his victory over the exiled hero, Genus on Geohara planet. When Casper arrived on the incomplete Executor, the Isaac Westcott utilized a holodroid to project an image of himself to reprimand Eve, just in case Eve decided to go through with her plan. With the element of surprise lost to them, Eve was forced to "betray" her apprentice after the Isaac Westcott threatened to destroy them both unless Eve complied. As Casper stared at his mistress in shock, Isaac Westcott angrily commanded Eve to kill the secret apprentice. Though she hesitated for a brief moment, Eve used the Abyss power to assault Casper before launching him out of the bridge's observation window. Isaac, likewise, expressed sadistic amusement at Eve's assault, even laughing to himself in private after the deed was done. When Casper awoke on the Empirical six months later, he learned that he had never truly died; Eve staged the apprentice's execution and then nursed him back to full health aboard his secret medical starship. Eve convinced Casper that it was not too late to take revenge on the Isaac. But since Isaac's spies tracked Eve's every move, a distraction was required to divert her attention elsewhere. Thus, Casper was ordered to organize an alliance of rebels and dissidents. With Isaac distracted by a full-scale rebellion and universa-wide wars in billions of universes, Eve assured Casper that they would capitalize on their second chance to kill Isaac as soon as the rebels served their purpose. But Casper was deceived once more. Isaac was fully aware of the apprentice's survival and even ordered Eve to continue the charade by manipulating the young man into believing that the Universal Rebel Alliance was part of their assassination plot. In truth, however, the real goal was to gather all of the DEM Empire's enemies to one location where they could be rounded up and summarily executed in one swift stroke. When Casper completed his task to perfection, the Isaac dispatched Eve and a large Imperial force to capture the Rebel leaders on Erangizan Planet. Thanks to Casper's efforts, Isaac's greatest political enemies were brought to the Malevolence by Eve. Isaac took satisfaction in describing how they would all be interrogated, tortured and executed as traitors to the DEM Empire. Before she could carry out her threats, Eve's former apprentice revealed that not only had he survived his mistress' second betrayal on Erangizan, but that he had also infiltrated the Malevolence with the intention of rescuing the Rebel leaders. After rediscovering his birth name and certain memories of his past, Casper dropped his codename and abandoned his Abyssal identity in favor of the Multi-Universal Defense Forces and the Universal Rebellion to fight the Balam Alliance. Isaac ordered Eve to eliminate Casper once and for all, but much to his surprise, the former apprentice emerged victorious in a duel that left Eve in a severely damaged state. However, Isaac was actually delighted to witness Eve's defeat. Enthralled by Casper's power, Isaac's goal to replace Eve with Casper was now within his reach. Thus, the Isaacseized the chance to rid himself of his hobbled disciple's dead weight by joyfully encouraging Eve to slay the Eve Fullbuster, hoping that the young man's hatred for his traitorous Mistress was strong enough to make the killing blow. He promised Casper that the reward would be great; Eve's death would allow the young man to finally become a true apprentice at Isaac's side. But when the Hero Kouta, who had also been taken prisoner along with the rebels, sensed Isaac's intentions, he used the Spiral Power to snatch the Isaac's abyss sword. He then charged at Isaac with the goal of striking the Dark Lord down with his own weapon. In a rage, Isaac unleashed a barrage of red lightning on the hero Kouta. Caught off-guard for a few moments, Casper could only stand and watch as Kouta was tortured by Isaac's deadly lightning, unresponsive to Schokolate desperately pleading that he help him. Casper was torn between aiding his Spiral mentor and taking his revenge on Eve. In the end, he drove away the dark thoughts of vengeance and chose the path of the light by coming to the defense of his allies by standing against Isaac Westcott. Through the Spiral, Casper hurled bits of broken transparisteel and debris at Isaac Westcott, who was forced to break off his attack on Kouta to defend himself. As they engaged in a vicious dark aura battle, Casper came to the conclusion that Isaac was behind Eve's every move ever since her discovery on Isaac Planet 320. Isaac confirmed this, telling Casper that Eve never plotted alone. As their battle progressed, Casper gained the upper hand by using the Spiral Force to pummel Isaac around the throne room before apparently subduing him. Cackling, Isaac abruptly dropped to his knees and goaded Casper into striking a death blow, however, little did know Casper that Isaac Westcott was only using 00,01% of his power to play with Casper. With Kouta's urging, however, Casper resisted the seduction back to the Abyss way and spared Isaac's life. However, Isaac's goal was never to kill Casper, but bring him to his side. Once Casper refused to kill Isaac, he noticed that his plan to secure Casper as his new apprentice was a failure and caused him to lose all control of his anger. As Casper turned to leave, Isaac rose to his feet in an uncontrollable rage and unleashed his Abyss aura on Kouta once again, declaring that he would never allow the rebel to have someone as powerful as Casper. But Casper used his own body to block Isaac's attack to provide Kouta and the Rebel leaders with enough time to escape. While his allies made their way to the Ani-Ship piloted by Hecktorias, the 1% of Isaac's power pushed Casper to the brink of desperation. In comparison to his years of suffering under Eve's tutelage, nothing that Eve ever did to Casper was as excruciating as the pain that he felt from Isaac's abyss aura, the pain of worms and larvae entering his skin, his darkest memories coming to the fore... Before succumbing to oblivion, Casper compared the pain to an imploding burning star within his chest. Despite his desire to live, Casper knew that there was no escape or hope for survival. As such, he used all of his energy to create a massive Spiral explosion that destroyed the throne room, as well as nearly killing Eve and Isaac. Casper's sacrifice had cost him his own life, but had also turned him into a martyr. His actions also enabled the Rebel leaders to escape from the Malevolence and its security droids, thus ensuring the survival of the fledgling Multi-Universal Rebel Alliance. As Eve regained her senses and limped towards the fallen corpse of Casper, Isaac Westcott also recovered and inspected the dead apprentice with a look of shock and disappointment on his face. Isaac took no joy in the death of Casper. He had envisioned a far different future for the boy, as he once had with Eve. Casper was meant to root out the rebels so that they could all be revealed and destroyed, yet Isaac bitterly admitted that Casper's sacrifice would only inspire them to fight a full-scale war against the Balam Alliance. On a more personal note, Isaac lost what was supposed to be Eve's successor; a new apprentice who was worthy to stand at Isaac's side. The loss of someone of Casper's caliber was a major setback in his plans. But the fact that he still had to make due with an imperfect apprentice like Eve was also frustrating to Isaac. Overall, the death of Casper and the survival of the Rebel leaders bought Isaac to a wise conclusion; all of the rebels had to be exterminated or he would suffer the bitter irony of being destroyed by the very rebellion that he created. Isaac Westcott, left with no alternative at the moment after Casper's death, was forced to keep Eve Fullbuster as his slave for the time being. The loss of Casper did not stop him from seeking out other candidates as he fully intended to cast Eve aside one day, just as he had done so with Adolf Hitler hundreds of years ago. The incident with Casper also served to drive Isaac and Eve even further apart than they already were. With Isaac's treacherous intentions finally revealed, Eve truly committed herself to overthrowing her master before it was too late. But to do so, she needed someone of Casper's potential to aid him in such a daunting task. Quotes Villainess *''"Lowlifes. Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame? What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now? She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler."'' *''"This is reality. No one can help you. Sit back and enjoy the show."'' *''"Welcome to DEM Reality. There is no reality here, only duty to kill."'' *''"I am Eve Fullbuster, the Princess of the Meta Abyssals. Time shall compress... All existence denied."'' Heroine *''"It's the truth. There's nothing I can do about it. —I don't know how long ago it was, but I was suddenly born there. That's that. My memories are distorted and vague. I have no idea about things such as what kind of being I am."'' *''"Tobiichi Origami. I hate you. Now, before and it will not change.------but, the Hate I have now is most likely different from the old hate I had. So------I will come with the intentions to Kill you-----Don’t die, Origami”'' *''"...Is it really okay, for me to live?"'' *''"When you all gave me a massage………I was happy……….when you all cut my hair…………I was happy………., when you all chose clothes for me…….I was happy……….., when you all put make-up on me…………I was happy………uh, when everyone told me I was cute…………I was happy………..!”Even……..when I was that happy………….I did not say it at that time…………sorry………….……….Thank…………you"'' Powers and Skills Eve has the superhuman abilities and energy manipulation powers that many Abyssals have and she uses a fighting style that to some extent resembles wrestling. Eve can also transform into a Super Abyssal and the Legendary Super Abyssal a transformation unique to her blood line. Some of Eve's signature techniques include her Eraser Cannon, a powerful green energy sphere that she throws at her opponents, Trap Shooter, a wave of small green energy pellets that she sends at his foes, and a abyss barrier that she uses to protect herself. It is also implied that she is more than capable of surviving the destruction of an entire planet while in her Legendary form. Eve is th 5th most powerful Abyssal on the Multi-Universe during LOTM: A Draw of Kings and rhe 3nd most powerful Abyssal on the Multi-Universe in LOTM: Destiny. Techniques and special abilities *''' Afterimage''' – A martial art used against Spirits. *'Arc Blast' – Eve transforms into her final form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. *'Core Smash' – A heavy punch used by Eve Core, a punch enough to destroy a city. *'Death Ball' – A spark of abyss that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova' – In her final form, Eve has the ability to gather tons of abyss in seconds to create the supernova. The supernova is enough to destroy a planet. *'Death Beam' – Like most members of the Abyss Clan, Eve can use the Death Beam. **'Death Laser' – Eve's version of the Death Beam, referred to as "Death Laser". ***'Destructive Ray' – Eye Lasers that, instead of going in a straight line, move in a horizontal direction. ***'Chaotic Dead End' – A variation of the Death Beam used on Nero. ****'Particle Bomb' – An explosive energy sphere attack. **'Barrage Death Beam' – Used as part of one of her rush attacks. *'Death Chaser' – In final form, Eve punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Eve kicks the opponent in the stomach. **'Lightning Attack' – A downwards kick used as part of her Death Chaser during her battle on Rta planet against Miroko. *''' Death Flash''' – An energy wave used in her base form after she injured Gohan with the Eye Laser when she was aiming for Goku. *'Dignity of the Conqueror' – Eve rapid fires abyss Blasts at her opponent. *'Honor Redeemed' – A special power up used by Eve. If some of her friends is defeated by the opponent, Eve's anger at her friends' defeat causes her power to increase. *'Nova Chariot' – A rush attack where Eve is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Eckidina's Nova Strike. **'Surprise Attack' – The punch attack used by Eve after using her Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *''' Energy Absorption''' – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. *'Fatal Combination' – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in her Final form. *'Flight' – Like almost all Abyssals, Eve is able to fly through use of her abyss. *'Freeze Storm' – A combo move used against Katarina where Eve create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. *'Instant Transmission' – Eve can use the Instant Transmission. It can be assumed Eve learned this technique while being in DEM Planet. *'Abyss Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Psycho Barrier' – Eve uses a barrier through special devices. *''' Regeneration''' – Eve can regenerate using Destron Gas. *'Death Wave' - Eve releases a C-shaped wave of energy. *'Sauzer Blade' – A powerful blade of pure abyss which Eve uses to cut her opponents. *'Telekinesis' – Eve can lift or move large objects through the air with her mind. *'Durability' - Like Eckidina and Sephiria, Eve is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. She can also survive in space. *'Double Attack Full-Throttle Power' – A special ability used by base Eve. Eve's attack doubles and he attacks with a partner who also powers up. *'Blow of the Whole Body' – A special ability used by final form Eve. A powerful physical blow. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by final form Eve. When Eve attacks the enemy, their spirit is downed. *'Super Abyss Sphere of Destruction' – A special ability used by final form Eve. Eve goes into sparking mode and her attacks increase in power. Affiliations *''Abyssal'' *''Meta Abyssal'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Female Officer'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Waffen-666 Sub-leader'' *''Meta Abyssal Princess'' *''New Republic of Terran Republic officer'' *''Wolf Pack Squad member'' *''Mom from her new family Tempestade; Eve Tempestade'' Friends *''Armored Carrier Demon'' *''Armored Carrier Princess'' *''Anchorage Demon'' *''Anchorage Princess'' *''Southern Demon'' *''Southern War Demon'' *''Southern War Princess'' *''Airfield Princess'' *''Battleship Princess'' *''Harbour Princess'' *''Isolated Island Demon'' *''Aircraft Carrier Demon'' *''Midway Princess'' *''Aircraft Carrier Princess'' *''Destroyer Princess'' *''Aircraft Carrier Water Demon'' *''Light Cruiser Demon'' *''Battleship Water Demon'' *''Anchorage Water Demon'' *''Seaplane Tender Princess'' *''Air Defense Princess'' *''Light Cruiser Hime'' *''Slasher Omega Prote-555'' *''Heavy Cruiser Princess'' *''Supply Drop Princess'' *''Dark Kashima'' *''Captain Female Cyborg Unit'' *''Skelly'' *''Hilda'' *''Yato Stinger - Former Leader'' *''Dante'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Katarina Couteau'' *''Violeta Vasconselos'' *''Isuke Nukai'' *''Sento Isuzu'' *''NaheshiraVarah'' *''Master Moises'' *''X O' Sonic'' *''Licorice Handerson'' Enemies *''Alvarez Empire'' *''Second Reich of D.E.M Empire'' *''Tyranny of Silence Empire'' *''Shadow Army Republic'' *''Planet Thieves'' *''Cult of Satan'' *''Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire'' *''Ratatoskr (formerly)'' *''Triggers Hell'' *''Sith Empire'' *''Lord Boros'' *''Krota'' *''Dark Saitama'' *''Siegrain'' *''Orylx'' *''The Fallen'' Gallery abyssoni54955195_p0.jpg abyssoni55069843_p0_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-0fb89f78a15b15715f23072fed8c39f6.jpg abyssonisample-61fbc6d8803ef19e770f488b7576a2ab.jpg abyssoni314d80ac5caea98401fb9efcafb2921d.png abyssoni123584a81bfa679e4b19f6cfa9b538b5.png abyssonisample-7a18d625a76295451b8deb3cd8ca5eff.jpg abyssonisample-86add459858d94971ca258218653e2b7.jpg abyssonisample-352320ce368a0a113db45ca50e1e99d9.jpg abyssonisample-a9ec478458adbcf3d30cba6e770ecf29.jpg abyssonisample-091a41ae4cfec6b907180e2e8d554bb5.jpg abyssonisample-dd4fb16dbe149f73f8519bc86df6cbd0.jpg abyssoniAircraft-Carrier-Oni-Kantai-Collection-Anime-Shinkaisei-kan-2552180.jpeg abyssoni53350904_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni52822797_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni52740339_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni52810356_p0_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-a538a057aa1804d983be5bd680896820.jpg abyssonisample-214410b6441453c5d8e586ccbb7f4d1d.jpg abyssoni06e.png abyssoniab1343d36c5e1e48ee7475460aab57280c.jpg abyssoni52464547_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni52459100_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni097a2868feee1137df3741d82d48d0b1.jpg abyssoni18497019.jpg abyssoni52368432_p0.png abyssoniNorthern-Ocean-Hime-Kantai-Collection-Anime-Aircraft-Carrier-Oni-2179884.jpeg abyssonitumblr_nrf5mkpsuB1r2r59eo1_500.png abyssonisample-c0d29317ff0cca8aaea3e3e1c9458e45.jpg abyssoni46076469_p0.jpg abyssonigameswf-1409153695-531.png abyssoni45659881_p0.jpg abyssoniBwNhoerCMAAMddm.jpg abyssonisample-52692c0a022e51c95010372130496193.jpg abyssoni9015e5a67da7673a92f9e7d209fc16cf.jpg abyssoni50335362_p0.png abyssonisample-404f47602b0975a161bb867f86f9b893.jpg abyssoni45639205_p0.jpg abyssoni52726474_p0_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-a67af3031928269d94734b94baa5dad0.jpg abyssoniB-Ne9p4CcAAkca-.jpg abyssoni46300954_p0.png abyssoni51302713_p0.jpg abyssoni52628085_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni48356693_p9_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-f25831941fc9c699b05a758b60352c6f.jpg abyssoni45668465_p0.jpg abyssoni65cfc43e7e902194f70a1f27e67c8a18.png abyssoniBwNnAgjCEAEEtOJ.jpg abyssoni909d8fbc1873755ec9e8c49f1f4ef3c8.jpg abyssoniBwNm9THCIAEvNuE.png abyssoni00ca540831cc2a147436852f6e833d0a.jpg abyssoni45665807_p0.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (38).jpg abyssonisample-910e7198ce43520ad26fa0b6dd81cfe8.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (39).jpg abyssoni45583234_p0.jpg abyssoni45765826_p0.jpg abyssoni45954837_p0.jpg abyssoni48368552_p0.jpg abyssonisample-bc1ed7bbd0d202a9630e160d3b7a00d8.jpg abyssonisample-54c7e73249787f7fa9fe611a43d01146.jpg abyssonisample-9a6393a35975b8d9737e9547cd3405e1.jpg abyssonisample-6005d2948bb15f0546eabea8a37f6f77.jpg abyssoni7f226a5a98733ea95502baed5e540d2f.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (50).jpg abyssonimple-c984fa907804b8e1e1fd921b77d8f47c.jpg abyssonid9626fc94b415da440dc444f5e8b9bed.jpg abyssonisample-ccd6a9f06e91af404e2d57e141031bf8.jpg abyssonitumblr_nipfwudrKi1tv8bipo1_1280.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (27).png abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (45).jpg abyssoni50657167_p0.jpg 0379a69b5c8d3e1fc6e1bbcbebe09288.png abyss46327929_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni55134706_p1_master1200.jpg abyssoniBwNiBQoCAAAbI93.jpg abyssoniBwNi8VWCcAAgSSY.jpg abyssoni9b956a345e702505348f1fcc5f788dbf.jpg abyssonisample-b63b7d2c38e9a6614cd6d8e25040bf12.jpg abyssoni48925135_p1_master1200.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (47).jpg abyssoni2323269c6be34b225d670641b2661382.png abyssonisample-c9896f7b772a7c12c3d626b9a3af463f.jpg abyssoni4f9e1182b77cbc76100d1fd691308e65.jpg abyssonisample-277247dbfa6df89e2258c58dac7662f6.jpg abyssoniee220845bacfe1950ef1ad63f82521db.jpg abyssoni45544754_p0.jpg abyssonisample-33a3a7fa42d2bb0603bc158ba10d9d80.jpg abyssoni45903127_p0.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (49).jpg abyssonisample-3f89ef9025b71cb723b23548af0236df.jpg abyssoni50827003_p0.png 42b065167663b42729c3bc9a7afe27ed.jpg 04962b9dd4f127342958919c880c28bc.jpg abyssoni3a26a9342df4a7c97aa3729a66947657.jpg abyssonie90925a930b05ec805c01c13badb14c4.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (28).jpg abyssonisample-73c4d095c26a289f5f4ed7bda7365bea.jpg abyssonisample-86dbb196cc86b3ec2b3529080a65b1b5.jpg abyssoni45770970_p0.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (44).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (36).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (29).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (34).jpg abyssoni45387402_p0.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (27).jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (25).jpg abyssoni50895283_p0.png abyssonibgf.png abyssoni75698caffd46d3abe8277767082453a0.jpg abyssoni46549263_p0.png abyssoni_render__aircraft_carrier_princess_by_liriasky-d7wzds3.png 60c5bf062e0e4fa99ced93d8d7604df9.jpg sample-49512d515b06c638f987489122bc044c.jpg sample-61285f4bd8c2c39bc36b454d6be80084.jpg sample-598372996e648b78a6947ee522ba8acf.jpg sample-b439c52e023075b45e7af651b2295e90.jpg df2c910eda83b630121c71607d9b36d4.png abyssoni52728136_p0_master1200.jpg abyssoni45925452_p2_master1200.jpg abyssoniEjFFf.jpg abyssoni50604845_p0.jpg abyssonipolDp7A.jpg abyssoniBwNiBD7CYAA9TPF.jpg abyssoni51122235_p0.jpg abyssoni46239772_p0.png abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (25).png abyssonisample-a4a35ee9c26083690405f0ab0b4d1c67.jpg abyssonisample-3f1d32ee8ba0e41a0b8dec9e9ba25579.jpg abyssonisample-3c2272566deea85d01673351b5e417fa.jpg abyssoni586.png abyssoni45774342_p0.jpg abyssoni34dae82ef29af88005140b9862c16999.gif abyssonie6e0d0e2fcc5ac5c26a50358ca7122e3.jpg abyssoni49949064_p0.png abyssoni7679016_p0.jpg abyssoni49549157_p0.jpg abyssonisample-297e076c319fd99440db3ae419321cdd.jpg abyssoni80f92487b58385b75fc15eee3cbb4bc (33).jpg abyssonibc890749e9015355e6ce63071506a1e1.jpg abyssonied57c7c89a41d31d96563a88ac6f90a8.jpg abyssoni77e3d1e484b4b26874d530b8a08c5d6.png sample-b3cbd132615eda7634ef9290678045a1.jpg Eve_Fullbuster.jpg 8155_1130907723586059_2675459494977051077_n.png 12096224_1100740693269429_3889515393452886914_n.jpg 12191483_1106285059381659_2098490686011066904_n.jpg 12295429_1116128011730697_2028987708236150259_n.jpg 12366374_1125943090749189_7018290583304158903_n.jpg 12509314_1139551222721709_1051457300797288043_n.jpg 12715578_1163562670320564_716469390322622909_n.jpg 27e8dfbea1bd52148baa75ab602ea2c6.jpg 45386453_p0.png abyssoni45630900_p0 (2).png abyssoni45630900_p0 (1).png abyssoni6ba6c95267f01e09cd81de90ed4e5dbe.jpg sample-ad5bfed43bd178a2d4c31f3b0652b249.jpg abyssonisample-29398d7dac63a4cb37595ff4a076698a.jpg abyssocsample-53101b1c92c20d65d61055b0aac83a9a.jpg abyssocsample-a3e7bb56ed6357d97f5d09ed772fcc1c.jpg abyssocsample-3d88c1711fb150523441ce4b3f6fad5a.jpg abyssocsample-9c87c13b88e90fb42fbfe736c747470b.jpg abyssoc5c7bd43e904413b8bbb99f9ba4c0cfdb.png abyssocsample-302ead357d8f93011865275e5eeb2003.jpg abyssocsample-485fafd1bde136ab85bdf342fcd06676.jpg abyssocDD_Destroyer_Water_Demon_647_Full.png abyssoni3f2e0de08369b3a75a7cb5fb231a3934.png abyssonisample-11973f8097b5b3f55cedca2907ad7c97.jpg abyssoni45942417_p3_master1200.jpg abyssonisample-9f4692db7e1db05c696a878108ff2541.jpg sample-1efd3291418dfb6db1aaf42234e27c6d.jpg sample-35bd87e95d4a5c74c428a877feed8b0b.jpg abyssoni60dc8c1f81e54bf24e8a110687d7483b.jpg abyssonisample-a53390c9cda36e3007ab87c45d8231ac.jpg abyssonisample-f574312668d5a71febf1a13675e0dbc1.jpg abyssonisample-9b41d723795a7d78b6c07a5f503b643f.jpg hivrf.jpg sample-d3ea815fbf22761dcad1e607338cb5f2.jpg abyssoni55694384_p0.jpg abyssonisample-87de9af9a8a98fdc005306a40cac7a49.jpg abyssoni51813493_p0.png abyssoni53957512_p0.jpg abyssonisample-85d038086b3973a4f2203b973b131613.jpg abyssoni55793904_p0.png abyssonisample-1a7780457ff62a5d58ca92a35aee7f97.jpg abyssonisample-fe9a3a417d6721f799b469afbb4f7485.jpg abyssoni55130531_p12_master1200.jpg abyssoni56414045_p0.jpg abyssoni6e89d1a86275ba3c4f28e4cef323fced.jpg abyssoni56147883_p15_master1200.jpg abyssoni5172787i.jpg abyssoni58268620_p0.jpg Theme Song Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Heroes Category:Public Enemies Category:Abyssals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderers Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child Murderer Category:Dark Lords Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Sexy characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Reformed Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Partial Human Category:Possessors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mind Readers Category:Mastermind Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Control Freaks Category:Second in Command Category:Rich Villains Category:Tricksters Category:OCs Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Villains Category:Dude Magnet Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Teenage Villains Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Swordsmen Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sadists Category:Strategists Category:Stranglers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Good Category:Claw Wielders Category:Royalty Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Planet Saver Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Kids who have matured Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Honest Businessmen Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Fallen Hero Category:Extremists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Shy Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti-antichrist Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Anti-Communists Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Fettered Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Tech Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Technopaths Category:Woobies Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:One-Man Army Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Framed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure Good Category:Ladettes Category:Leading Ladies Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Badass Princess Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Pacifists Category:Military Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Animal Lover Category:Protective Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Saver Category:Speedsters Category:Light users Category:Blood Users Category:Vampires Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Funniest Characters Category:Students Category:Mentors Category:Aliens Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Peace Seekers Category:Regenerators Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Hybrid Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Possesed Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Orphans Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Athletes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sidekicks Category:Child Lovers Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Superheroes Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Omnipotents Category:Inverse Abyssals Category:Mutants Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Cosmic Plaything Category:Murderers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Queens Category:Action Heroines Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Scar Barers Category:Insecure Characters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Mother of Hero Category:Amazons Category:Girlfriends Category:Masculine Girl Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Pawns Category:Breakout Characters Category:Outcast Category:Broken Bird Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Stoic Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Guile Hero Category:Special Agents Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Loners Category:The Heart Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Sister of Hero Category:Envious Characters Category:Violently Protective Girlfriend Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Horn Users Category:Demon Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Sven and Eve Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Apprentices Category:The Fallen Legion Category:New World Order Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Bigger Bads Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Jerks Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings